Love outside my door
by Sins of Blood
Summary: When L think he is getting no where with the investigation he starts randomly guessing who Kira is and guesses that a young boy called Len Kagamine is Kira and meets someone else who changes his life forever


Chapter 1

Another day working on the Kira case with Light here working and Misa always annoying us now, she won't leave us alone to work in peace, I need a break from all this really but oh well, I'll just have to wait. I am always doing the same thing everyday now, eating cake and drinking tea in front of the computer all the time, rarely getting any sleep. This case is one of the hardest I have ever done but I am determined to solve it. I glanced over to see Light staring at me, he was the latest suspect but lately I have had my doubts, maybe he isn't Kira I will never know. I look back at the computer screen and then saw a small blonde boy going around in circles. I blinked, I was getting so desperate I even thought I should investigate him. So that what I was going to do investigate the small blonde boy. I slowly stood up and shoved my hands in my pockets, I slowly walked over to Watari, one of my oldest and loyal friends and the only person I could trust.

"We need to go to that boy now." I mumbled, quietly to him so no one else could hear me. Watari nodded, going to get the van ready. I looked over my shoulder at Light. "Watch the case from here, I'm going out."

"Okay L, I'll see you later." Light said, hugging Misa who was on his lap.

I nodded slightly, going towards the bright pink van, with the words angel crepe on the side. I opened the door and climbed in, shutting the door behind me. I sat in the chair and looked around as Watari started the engine up and drove out on to the street.

The next day we I saw the boy walking somewhere behind a girl with blonde hair and a taller male with teal green hair. I spied on the small blonde boy and I was even more desperate, I felt something suspicious about that boy, I wanted to know what, I got out the van a slowly walked up to the small male. He turned to look at me and then I moved closer and examined the boy, something was off about him. I suspected him to be Kira, maybe he was so I just handcuffed him to me without either of us actually knowing. I lifted my hand to look at the hand cuffs.

"Hey!" The small boy exclaimed. "Rin-chan, this man just handcuffed himself to me."

The small blonde girl turned. "What, Len are you lying just to get him into trouble?

"No." Len whined, lifting his hand. "Does it look like I am joking?" He pointed at the metal cuff on his wrist.

"Wait, what, when did I...?" I muttered as I felt a hard bat come to the back of my head. I saw white for a bit before looking at the small blonde girl. "Ow, that hurt."

"Pedo." She spat at me. "Unlock them now and let my brother go."

I slowly started to walk back to my van, dragging the boy with me. They started to close in on me, I didn't know what was going and then I tripped over something, probably my own feet and fell to the ground, pulling the boy with me. They all ran over, glaring at me, I bit my lip softly, the small girl looked like she was about to kill me.

"Hi, my names Ryuusaki." I said trying to stop them from hurting me. "Nice to meet you."

"We don't care about your name." The small female said, spitefully. "We want to know why a adult is hand cuffed to my brother."

"Uh, well you see, I'm sorta suspecting him of being a serial killer." I muttered, pushing the boy off and standing up. "So he needs to come with me."

"No." The girl growled, she held a cricket bat in her hand, ready to hit me. "He has school." I blinked when she mentioned school. I had never been to school, I was just taught at the orphanage but I was already very smart anyway. The small boy was tugging on the hand cuffs looking like he was trying to get away. I then looked at the tall teal haired boy and blinked.

"His name is Len right?" I asked pointing at the small blonde boy.

"Wow look who I smart." Rin rolled her eyes. "Anyway are you going to let my brother go?"

"Fine." I grumbled. "I will be watching you very closely." I then looked over and saw Light, he looked like he was talking to himself. "Light!" I started to run towards him to find out why he left the Headquaters. I kept running towards him and then looked at the ground. After about a minute of running I crashed into something hard. When I came to notice what I crashed into the pain came to my head and I turned around and sat down.

"You're pretty dumb aren't you, you crashed into a wall." Len laughed when someone hit him round the back of the head.

"Len don't be mean, you always crash into the wall when you are looking at it." A women said. I looked at the women and I could see the beauty radiating off of her. "Your the dumb one."

"I'm not the dumb one." Len grumbled crossing his arms. "My leg just don't do as they told sometimes."

"So you are the dumb one." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." He turned away crossing his arms. "You are."

"Ryuusaki what are you doing on the floor?" Light came over to them. "Don't say you crashed into the wall and why have you hand cuffed a little kid to yourself."

"Now I am imagining Light as well, what's going on?" I mumbled. The women looked at me strangely.

"I think we need to get him to hospital." She said.

"I don't care, can't we just leave him, he'll find his way back." Len grumbled. "Even if he doesn't know anyone."

I looked around feeling my whole world spinning into nothing all I heard was the faint voices of the people around me.


End file.
